The Lost Life
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: It was supposed to be just a fever. But when someone from Carlisle's past arrives with some news, things take a twist. Join the Cullens as they go through time and figure out who Bella really is. This is a X-over with Interview with a vampire
1. Chapter 1

As I said before this is a crossover with Interview with a vampire and Twilight. It's just Fanfiction just so happens not to have Interview as an option

* * *

**It started as a normal day. She woke up, she went to school, we met, we kissed. We went to our classes like good students, she ate lunch and we spoke with her friends and my brother and sister. She smiled; she joked; she laughed. After school we went to her house first where we were greeted by Charlie, her father. He still was not exactly fond of me but kept it to himself though I heard his thoughts. Afterwards we went to my house where my sister hung out with her most of the time, designing her clothes on my sister's computer. After an hour we left and I took her home, taking my car home and running back to lay with her as she fell asleep.**

**We kissed again.**

**We whispered "I love you" to each other.**

**I hummed her lullaby as she fell asleep.**

**It was like any other normal day. Until the next one came.**

**She got sick, a fever. She stayed home, coughing, her temperature was at a 97.4. Carlisle says its normal for humans and that after some medicine and sleep she would be fine.**

**But she wasn't. The next three days her 97.4 went to 99.2. Carlisle went over to examine her and gave her more medicine. If it got worse she would go to the hospital. A day later Charlie was checking her in. Her temperature was 100.7. Carlisle did many tests on her, saying she was perfectly fine. But she wasn't.**

**Time to time she would have trouble breathing and even my cold hand could not help her. She slept a lot and never spoke in her sleep. We all became worried, especially two weeks later when she fell asleep and would not wake up. Alice lost sight of the future; Jasper could not sense what she was feeling. Carlisle says what was happening to her was a temporary coma. When speaking to Charlie, he allowed him to agree that Bella would stay in Carlisle's hospital room at our house. Carlisle was the only doctor Charlie trusted with Bella.**

**But Carlisle had no clue what was wrong with her.**

**And then a man showed up. A strange, pale man, with bright green eyes. He walked in with such grace. His movements slow.**

**But none of us, except Carlisle, has ever seen him, or his kind. He had fangs and smelt of the dead. Carlisle introduced his as Louis de Pointe du Lac, a cousin vampire to us as a dog is cousins to the wolf.**

**Louis spoke that he was here to reclaim his daughter before another of his kind shows up and steals her. And his daughter he says: Bella. I could not believe him, this liar, but in his mind he was telling the truth and soon Bella in old fashion clothing, walking with Louie and another small girl with thick, curly hair; Bella's mother.**

**As Carlisle's friend we were not allowed to do harm, especially when I found out that Carlisle knew Bella from back then.**

**So for that night, we all huddled around our living room as Louie walked in circles, landing his eyes on a picture of me and Bella from her birthday.**

**"There are things even she does not know of," he spoke. "And there is stuff; you may not wish to know. I have a gift; a gift that allows me to see any person's life with a single item." From his pocket he pulled out a rusty, brownish-gold pendant hanging from black thread. "This was my daughter's. I was able to find it the last time I tracked her down. Now everyone hold hands." We did as he told as I grabbed Esme and Alice's. Carlisle grabbed Louis's. "My 200 years of existence has allowed my gift to grow. Everyone I touch can go to the place I am seeing."**

**It sounded like such a cool gift. "Relax, and look upon what I am going to show you."**

**We all took unnecessary breathes and soon the room around us slowly disappeared and we began.**


	2. Chapter 2

In my mortal life all I wanted was death but a man named Lestat de Lioncourt changed me to a vampire instead. We could never see eye to eye. He killed for fun, seeing humans as prey. I on the other hand, hated to kill. We moved to New Orleans but he continued his killing ways. I was planning to leave him, but I never had the courage to do such thing. In my attempt to avoid killing, I ran into a part of New Orleans that was struck with plague. Out of hunger, I fed on a six year old girl. Lestat then did an unthinkably thing and changed her. Her name was Claudia and she was officially are new daughter.

The three of us were together for 75 years until Claudia grew bitter towards Lestat for changing her. We are like you, never allowed to die or grow old. We both condemned her to this life and now were suffering. She grew cold and in the end she took her revenge and slit his throat. We threw him in the Swamp and left for London.

We hid out in a town with no name. A deserted town where the poorest people live. Claudia was not herself. She earned for more information about what she was, reading books she stole from New Orleans about myths. Many were nonsense, garlic, stake in the heart, holy water, crucifixes. Though the sun and coffins were correct.

What changed our lives was the summer of 1866 as we walked the through the streets of London at night when Claudia stumbled upon a small girl. She was a frail girl, skinny from lack of food, with dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back. Her outfit was just a dirty, blue dress with a blue bonnet with lots of tears. Claudia stared with confusion as the small girl stared into a window with a beautiful doll standing inside.

"Why do you stare at her?" Claudia asked the young child.

"I pretend she's speaking at me." The girl whispered, touching the glass with her small, dirty fingers. "She's telling me she wants to be free and live happily with her lover, who has gone away on business."

Claudia did not understand the strange mortal girl. When the girl turned to stare, she smiled. "You're quite pretty."

"What's your name?" Claudia was intrigued by this girl. She was no more than four years old, wandering alone in tattered clothing in the middle of nigh, just to stare at a doll. The girl did not answer when she turned and ran down the street, turning a corner. Claudia followed closely when she followed the girl to a small, filthy looking house where the girl slipped in. Unsure what to do, she left.

Three days later a fire was started in the middle of the town and it spread rather fast. People were running, screaming, trying to stop the fire. Claudia and I stayed in the shadows, watching, when she became worried.

The girl she met was looking around. "What is she doing?" Claudia spoke to herself. That's when the girl stared at the fire and ran inside, screaming mommy. "NOO," Claudia shouted, running after the girl, in which I followed.

We ran through the burning houses where we found the girl, crying as she sat next to the body of a woman. "Mommy," she cried. The house then began to crumble as the ceiling was falling. I picked up the two and ran out and far away as the town crumbled.

The girl did not speak at first but continued to cry when Claudia had enough. "Stop crying, things happen for a reason."

"I'm alone though."

"No you aren't. You will be with us." It was then I saw Claudia's intentions for this girl. "And I'll be your mother and Louis will be your father."

The girl looked at us, "But, your..your almost as young as me."

Claudia shook her head. "No, I am much older. Come on dear, you are my child now." Claudia then hugged the small girl. And a few seconds later, she hugged back. "Mommy. Daddy."

"We still don't know your name." I spoke, accepting the decision.

The girl smiled. "My name is Isabella."

And that was when our lives were changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_So not to confuse anyone remember that Louis's gift is allowing the Cullens to be in the scenes to see what is happening so there will be present conversations between the Cullens and Louis_

* * *

The sun began to set as Isabella was waiting patiently for her parents to appear from their rooms. It has been five years since they adopted her and now she was nine and full of questions. She loved them but something's about them bothered her. The fact they hate the sun, they stay locked up in the day and only come out at night. And the main fact is now she was a four inches taller than her mother who still looked the same.

"Bella," her nickname Claudia gave her. "You awake?"

"Yes mother." Bella called as Claudia emerged from her room. Louis came next. Both suspicious of Bella's formal posture as she sat with her doll in her hands. "Father, mother, can we talk?" They nodded and sat down. "Who are you?"

Both were shocked by her question. "What do you mean?"

"You guys don't go outside in the sun, you leave at night and come home with a strange smell of rust. You don't eat food with me. And mother, you haven't changed since I was four years old. Also I peaked in your room and saw a strange wooden box. Is it a coffin?" With that word they both knew she knew.

* * *

"You didn't tell her what you were?" Esme asked.

"We didn't know how to," Louis replied. "We were planning to wait until she was 16 but she was a very observant child though she was only nine years old."

* * *

Louis sighed, "yes Bella, it was a coffin."

"So it is true? I read about it. You are vampires."

"Yes." Claudia didn't speak.

Bella looked between the two before smiling and getting up to hugged the two. "Thank you for being honest." With that she left into her room.

Louis and Claudia looked between themselves. "What do we do now?"

"Turn her."

Louis looked at her. "You aren't serious. How could you say such, she's still a child."

Claudia glared. "Aren't I still a child? Besides, I did not mean now. I want more time helping her grow. She's my daughter." Louis sat back down and put his head in his hands. Claudia walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh my Louis, please do not be this way. Turning her and she can be with us together. We will be a wonderful family."

"Is it right, to bring her in this life. Should we have not left her with someone else?"

Claudia pulled back, "Don't say that, she's mine. Besides, you owe me something and she is it." With that Claudia left the house. "You made her mad." Louis looked as Bella stood by her door. "I don't like mother mad."

Louis held out his arms and Bella sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Father, will you turn me as well?"

"Not if you don't want to and not now. This will be discussed when you are older."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "I want to stay with you father. You and mother, don't send me to live with someone else."

Louis looked at Bella and kissed her forehead. "Of course not. You will stay with us always, now let's get you to bed. Are you tired?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I slept all through the morning so I can spend more time with you."

Louis chuckled. "Alright, now let's go find mother shall we?" Bella nodded and the two left.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella stared at the people walking, laughing, and wearing their big "bust" dresses and big hair all up in many curls. Sixteen years old she was wearing a similar blue dress but her hair was down. It bothered her for it to be up. Her hair went to the top of her back and was still a soft brown. She was no longer the poor four year old girl. In her 12 years with the vampires she had learned to play the piano, the flute, and even to sing. She mastered French, Spanish, and Latin. She was knowledgeable in almost anything, reading the dictionary almost every night.

* * *

"Claudia loved it, teaching a mortal. Their minds are not as processed and enhanced as ours. There were times they argued, and Bella complained, but Claudia loved the slow process, felling more accomplished when Bella succeeded." Louis explained.

* * *

"Bella honey." Bella turned to look down at her mother. Now Bella was 3 feet taller than Claudia. "We are checking in." Bella nodded and held her hand. Claudia was wearing the same blue dress and her hair was up in curls. They walked back to the hotel where Louis had finish checking them in and they headed to their room. They had the top floor, penthouse style. Bella looked around, smiling. The three went to a party downstairs and Bella stared with joy as her parents circled on the dance floor. Few boys asked Bella to dance but she refused them.

"You think we will find any other vampires?" Bella asked as she laid with Claudia.

"Besides those mindless beasts, I do not know. But let us hope not." Bella chuckled and closed her eyes. Claudia kissed her cheek and left the room.

* * *

"What did she mean by mindless beasts?" Edward asked.

"We went searching for others like us. Unfortunately they did not share our views and with Bella there they tried to drink for her. We gave up on the search, until September in Paris."

* * *

Bella and Louis were walking down the streets when they went under a tunnel and felt someone was staring at them. Turning around was a man, staring at them with a blank smile. Bella was most interested in this stranger when he disappeared. They looked around when Louis's hat came off and his hair fell. The stranger was in front of them now, wearing his hat. He began doing a tap dance, walking on the wall, twirling. Bella chuckled, enjoying the show as Louis was annoyed. Mad, he grabbed he hat. "Buffoon."

"Santiago." They looked as a man with long black hair and a hard gaze stood with a cane. The man disappeared and appeared next to the man. Louis was mad. "I've searched for vampires like me and this is what I find?" He walked over, Bella in his hand.

The man held up his hand. "I understand. Here," He pulled out a card and held it out. Bella grabbed it. "Théâtre des Vampires. A theatre?"

"Come if you wish to see. Also, my name is Armand." He held out his hand to Bella. When she put hers out he kissed it and left. Louis grabbed her other hand and pulled her back home.

"Theatre des Vampires. Sounds awful." Claudia said when they returned.

"I agree."

"Mother, father, let's go. We haven't found vampires like you, this may be our chance to learn more." Bella spoke.

They looked at each but agreed to go the next night.

"Remember, they will try to read your thoughts so don't get to close," Louis informed them. They sat down in the back as people filled in.

"A lot of mortals here," Claudia noted. "What's the play?"

"THEATRE DES VAMPIRES PRESENTS: THE MASQUE OF THE RED DEATH By Edgar Allen Poe."

"Strange." The lights dimmed and the curtains opened to a old Italiante castle inside was shown. Santiago stood in front. "Mother, that's the vampire we saw."

Figures in black hoods appeared bringing a frightened blonde woman. "I don't want to die!"

"We are death!" Santiago shouts, pulling her to the center. "Please, someone help me."

"This isn't a performance," Louis whispered."We should get Bella out of here." But Bella was too entranced in this play that she was not listening to what they were saying.

"We all die. Death is one thing you share with all those here." Santiago says, gesturing to the audience.

The woman cries, "but I'm young…"

"Death is no respecter of age. He can come any time, any place. Need I tell you what fate has in store for you?"

"I would take my chance. Let me go! Please.."

And if you take that chance and live, what is your fate? The humpbacked toothless visage of old age?" Santiago walks up and undoes the ties on her shirt, ripping it off to show her upper half.

"Monstrous," Louis whispers.

"Just as this flesh is pink now, it will turn grey and wrinkle with age." Santiago continued.

"Let me live, please. I don't care."

"Then why should you care if you die now?"

She shakes her head and is about to leave when the hooded figures block her ways of escape. Santiago comes and grabs her wrists. The audience were whispering, talking of her beauty and of her wonderful performance as the suffering girl.

Santiago goes near her cheek and sniffs, "And suppose death had a heart to love and to release you? To whom would he turn his passion? Would you pick a person from the crowd there? A person to suffer as you suffer?"

A young girl cries out in jest. "Oh, yes, take me Monsieur Vampire! I adore you!" The audience laughs and Bella chuckles.

"You wait your turn." Santiago shouts, making the audience laugh again. Louis and Claudia looked at Bella with worry. "Well, have you a sister, a mother, a daughter you would send in your place?"

Claudia shakes her head as does the woman. "We alone can give death meaning. Do you know what it means to be loved by death, to become our bride?"

The woman turns for a second when she stops and stares as Armand steps out of the curtains. He walks past Santiago to the woman. "No pain."

"No pain?" The woman copies.

Armand takes the girl in his arms. "Your beauty is a gift to us." He motioned for the others to come near. "Who deserves such a gift?" With that Armand removed her skirt, leaving her naked and in a trance. "No pain..."

And then Armand drinks from her, his eyes focusing on one thing in the audience: Bella. Louis look between the two as Bella comes out of her own little trance and stare with disgust.

"I've seen enough of this! I loathe it!" Louis says but Claudia puts her hand on his. "Be still."

With that Armand handed her to the others who all drank from her, ending the play. The audience clapped and then left. The three stayed in their seats as Armand came out. "Come," his words focused on Bella.

The three followed through the back and down stares into a stone room with coffins lined up. They headed down the stairs as Bella looked around. The hooded figures were now wearing dark clothing like them. They snickered, mumbled about the three. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Armand stood by a small boy who had many bite marks. "It seems we both have our own feeders." He gestured towards Bella.

"Never, she is our daughter." Louis replied.

"Your daughter? A human." Some vampires began laughing. Bella continued looking at Arman who stared at her with a strange fondness. He beckoned the three to follow him into another room.

"Ashamed? To come this far and find so little?"

"We feared we were the only ones."

"And where's the one who made you?" Louis and Claudia looked between each other and stayed silent. Bella looked at them, confused. "Do not want to answer huh."

"Are you the leader of this group?" Bella asked.

"If there was a leader I would it."

"So you have the answers." Louis spoke.

"Ah, you have questions?"

"We want to know where we come from."

Armand looked as Bella answered for Louis. "We? You call yourself a vampire though you are a human?"

Bella nodded. "This is my family. Besides, it won't be long before I am a vampire." Louis looked at Bella, unaware of her decision.

Armand looked at Bella and smiled, one filled with compassion that made Claudia worry. "So what are we?"

"Nothing if not vampires."

"So not children of Satan?" Louis asked.

Armand smiled again. "I understand. I saw you in the theatre, your suffering, your sympathy for that girl. You die when you kill, you feel you deserve to die and you stint on nothing. But doe that make you evil? Or, since you comprehend what you call goodness, does it not make you good?"

"Truly nothing."

"As far as I'm concern in my 400 years, I'm the oldest living vampire in the world."

"400?" Bella asked.

"It seems longer." He joked and looked back at Louis. "Your maker should have told you this."

"He knew nothing. He did not care."

"Knew? You mean he is…"

"Come beloved. It's time we were on our way. I'm hungry and the city awaits." Armand watched as the three left. Down the corridors they were stopped as Santiago stood. "There is but one crime among us vampires here. To kill you own kind."

Bella stared the longest as the others rushed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"I loathe them! I hate them! Stupid Parisians with their black clothing. And they are what we have been searching for?" Claudia shouted as she paced round their hotel room. "They want to know who made us. Their stupid rules."

"Do you think I would let any harm come to you?" Louis asked. Bella sat on the couch as they went into another room.

"No, you would not Louis. Danger holds you to me."

"Love hold me to you. We are in danger, not you."

She smiled. A sad adult smile. "Would you leave if Armand asked you to?"

"Never."

"He wants you. You or Bella. He wants you as a companion. Do you know what his soul told me without saying a word. Let one, or both go."

"You felt it too?"

She touched his face. "What shall I do Louis? Lose one or both of you to that man?"

"You won't lose us Claudia. We will be fine."

"You honestly believe that?" With that she ran out the room. Louis followed when he saw Bella on the balcony, staring up at the stars. Louis joined her.

"You killed him didn't you?" Louis looked down at her. "The vampire who made you. Who killed him, you? Mother? Or did you do it together?"

"Watch your mouth."

Bella looked at him with hurtful eyes. "I fear mother is in danger because of that man. You really would leave us for him?"

"I would never."

"Be honest. Did you kill your maker?"

Louis sighed. "Yes. We killed him."

Bella stared at him before turning away. "We need to find out from that man all he knows. I want mother safe." With that she left the balcony.

The next morning Bella left while the sun was out to the theatre. When she got there she slipped in through the back and carefully entered the underground corridor before arriving at Armand's room. "I had a feeling you would come." Armand spoke.

Bella didn't reply to that. "You listen to me. My family is very important and I do not care what your group of vampires think, leave them alone. Mother is in danger isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Why."

Armand stood. "Many reasons. Her age, her silence. It's forbidden to make one so young."

"Then blame the one who created her."

"Do you know who made her? Did they kill the vampire?"

Bella didn't answer as Armand began chuckling. "It's strange. Human's minds are so easy to enter but all I see is darkness with you."

"You were trying to read my mind?"

"Yes, but failed." He leaned closer to her. "Listen dear Bella, If you want to save your mother you must send her away from here"

"Then we all will leave."

"So soon?" He smiles. "Weren't you the one with many questions."

Bella glared. "I don't care anymore. Mother is all that matters."

"Your mother is a trapped six year old girl. She can never age, never grow, while you can do what you please. Do you not feel even an ounce of envy from her." Not wanting to listen, she ran.

Bella kept thinking of Armand's words throughout the day. When her father awoke he found her in her room, staring out the window. "What troubles you?"

"Does mother hate me?"

Louis was stunned. "Of course not."

"But I can age while she can't. I'm 16 while she is forever six."

* * *

"I always had a feeling this conversation would appear, but not now, not like this."

"Armand did bring up a good point." Rosalie pointed out. "It is sad for her that she was turned so small."

* * *

Bella stared at Louis, waiting for an answer. "It is true. Your mother will grow old. She will forever be that young."

"Why? What happened for her to be this way?"

Louis sighed, "I hated being a vampire. My maker, Lestat, enjoyed the killing while I did not. I held my hunger, feeding on animals instead. One night I grew hungry and on my walk I came across a town filled with dead from a plague. Your mother, Claudia, was among them. She was sitting next to her own mother, who already died from the disease. I was desperate and she was so close. Next thing I know, I..I…" Louis closed his eyes.

"You fed on her?" Bella gasped.

"Yes. Lestat then changed her to keep me to him. 30 years later she began to despise him for changing her and it ended in his death." Bella looked at him and then at the door. "That's the truth."

"Yes."

"Ok then." With that Bella headed to the door.

"What will you do?"

Bella turned to him and smiled. "I'm going to wake mother up. We're going shopping."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella and Claudia stayed together the rest of the night. They went to various shops, laughing, talking. Bella smiled as Claudia twirled around in a new red dress. Claudia then made Bella try on dresses and settled with a lovely emerald green bust dress. They walked around the streets, going into a doll shop to look around. Finally they went back home and watched the stars before Bella laid on the couch and fell asleep.

"You have a nice time?" Louis asked.

Claudia smiled and nodded, staring at Bella's sleeping face. "It was lovely. Have you ever noticed how beautiful she has gotten? To think she was all torn and dirty when we found her. She will be even more beautiful when we change her."

Louis looked at her. "Do we really want to condemn her to this life?"

Claudia glared. "How dare you say such thing. Of course I do. Bella will be with us, with me, forever."

"But Claudia, think about this, she has so much to live for."

"It's alright father, I've already made my decision." Bella spoke, opening her eyes. "I want to be a vampire. I want to be with you two forever."

"Do you understand what we are, what will change with you?"

She nodded. "You two gave me life. You took me in, you made me yours. I would have died in the fire had you not save me. Let me be with you." She laid her head in Claudia's lap.

Claudia looked at Louis, smiling. "Well my beloved?"

Louis sighed but smiled. "Alright. But not yet, in a week it is your 17th birthday. Let this be your present." Bella smiled and chuckled as she hugged Claudia who was crying.

And then, the doors busted open as vampires came in. The vampire woman in front from the theatre was laughing as the three were grabbed. "Time for justice little ones." With that they were dragged out of the room.

The three screamed as Louis and Claudia were thrown down the stairs while Bella was held close to Santiago who pulled her down the stairs. "What is going on?"

"MURDERERS." The vampires shouted. Santiago looked between the two. "For her death, him, an eternity in a box." The vampires laughed and picked them up again and walked with them down the corridor with Santiago following with Bella. They all screamed and Bella watched with horror as Louis and Claudia held on to each other when pulled away. Bella starred with fear as she followed Claudia. They entered a rather small room with nothing but stone and two large poles parallel to each other. Claudia was chained up to one pole as Bella was chained to another.

"Now you wish to see the beauty of a vampire." Santiago teased as he smirked. The vampires all laughed and closed the door. They stood in silent as they looked around when Bella looked around before looking up and gasping. There was no ceiling. Just an iron gate where Bella could see the moon. She began breathing fast and pulled hard on the chains. "I'll get out mother. I'll get out."

It was silent that night as the two tried to break free of their chains.

* * *

I sat in the box, not able to be there with them." Louis spoke as tears came down his eyes. "The only thing I am thankful for is that we did not change Bella just yet."

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

* * *

And all too quickly the sky began to lighten up. Claudia began to cry as Bella went frantic. "Mother no, mother don't look." Claudia looked back at her. "I love you mother. I love you so much." Bella sobbed.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." With that the sun shines down on the room; right on Claudia.

Her screams echoed Bella's as the sun burned her. Bella screamed as she watched Claudia's skin turn to ash. As Claudia burned so did her hair and clothing. Bella kept screaming as tears came down her face like a waterfall. Her screams were so loud they could have been heard throughout the city. And soon it was over. All that was left of Claudia was a burnt figure with her body shape.

Bella kept screaming until she lost her voice. Then she hung her head down and felt her whole body fall though the chains kept her up. It was the look of defeat.

Santiago came back the next night, scoffed at the body, and then unchained Bella. Bella could not stand and almost fell to the floor if Santiago did not pick her up and carried her through the corridors before laying her on a bed in a strange room and left. Bella's brown eyes were hollow, empty.

Dead


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella didn't eat, didn't sleep. The boy, Dennis, had to force feed her for three days. A week later Armand showed up for the first time." Louis narrated as the Cullens see Armand walk into the room with a concerned face.

* * *

"Bella, starving yourself is going to do you no good." She didn't speak. "I apologize, for the rest, but they do follow the rules."

"Damn the rules Armand." She whispered. "Damn your rules. Damn your whole kind." Bella spoke with such hatred, such venom that Armand was shocked. "You ruined my life."

"There was nothing I could do."

"I don't believe you. They were afraid of you. But no, you let them kill her." Bella coughed and slowly turned to him. "Be honest, is my father still alive?"

Armand stayed silent and looked to the side. Bella began trembling and exploded. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY. I HATE YOU MONSTERS. SO THEY KILLED THEIR MAKER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE THEM. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE OLDEST, YOU LET THEM DESTROY MY FAMILY. DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL. I HOPE YOU ROT FOR AN ETERNITY." She got up and walked to the mirror over the fireplace and punched it, shattering it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Armand shouted.

Ignoring her bleeding knuckles she picked up a shard. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She held the shard up to her throat and was ready to cut when Armand took the shard and pushed her to the other side. She fell to the ground. "Why? Why won't you let me die?" She sobbed, laying on the floor. "I have nothing anymore."

Armand sighed and lifted her up, looking her in the eyes. "I will not let you die."

She glared and pulled away from him. "Why am I still here? Why are you here?"

"I spoke to the rest. They want you. Your blood smells very, sweet, to them. I told them no but your smell is driving them mad. So we came to a solution. We saw your father's thoughts before; you plan to be turned on your 17th birthday. Well, happy birthday."

Bella's eyes grew wide and she staggered back. "Stay away from me."

"I'm afraid I cannot. Please Bella."

"I want nothing to do with you Armand."

"Bella, please," his eyes were full of compassion, love. "Be turned and stay by my side. No harm shall ever come again. You will be reborn anew."

She looked at him before shaking her head. "You might as well kill me. All I want to do is die."

Armand growled and soon Bella was pushed up against the wall. She gasped in pain. "Forgive me."

"No Armand, NO." She shouted but it did not stop him from pushing her hair aside and biting down her neck. She screamed but Armand covered her mouth. The life slowly being drained from her as blood poured down her dress. When Armand let go Bella collapsed to the floor. "Now you have only two choices Bella: die or live as one of us."

"Die." Bella pushed out as she could not move. Her eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. Armand dropped down and bit his wrist, blood coming out. He then tilted her head and opened her mouth. "Death, is not an option." With that he forced his wrist on her lips, forced his blood in her mouth. She began thrashing, her eyes growing wide as she slowly began to drink the blood. When Armand pulled his hand away Bella began screaming and shaking. She moved all over the floor.

* * *

"What is happening to her?" Edward asked, standing up with concern and horror.

"Her mortal self is dying and she is turning," Louis answered fresh tears in his eyes.

* * *

When it was over her hair was now a more vibrant brown and her eyes were still brown but seemed to have lightened. Her skin as pale as usual and a new sense of beauty was added to her. Two sharp fangs hung down in her mouth. She looked around with her new eyes before looking at Armand. "Beautiful."

"You monster." She cried and launched herself at him. Two vampires came in and held her back. "How could you do this to me?" Another vampire came in with a frightened young woman. "You must feed." Armand spoke as the vampires left so it was only the three of them.

Bella looked at the girl with horror. "No, I won't do it." But it was hard to resist. The woman smelt delicious and Bella had a strange feeling of emptiness in her stomach. "No."

"Give in." And Bella's resistance fell and with force she grabbed the woman by the arm and bit down on her neck. Blood poured everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop." Louis pulled them back when Rosalie shouted. She was gasping. "It's horrible. She wanted none of it. Why, why did he do it?" Emmett comforted her.

"Armand was infatuated with Bella. She was the first he human he has met to stay loyal to vampires. To love them and mark them with a soul." The doorbell rang.

"It's Charlie," Alice informed them.

They turned to Louis. "Please do not say anything to him. We still do not know how Bella plays in his life." Carlisle said and then left to get the door. "Hello Charlie."

"Any changes?" He asked as he walked in the room.

"I'm afraid not. Charlie, this is my friend Louis. He is a doctor in Michigan and I've asked him to help."

Charlie walked over and held out his hand. His eyes were red from lack of sleep. "Thank you."

Louis nodded and shook his hand. "There's something on your face." Louis moved to touch Charlie's face when he collapsed. "LOUIS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Carlisle shouted as Emmett and Edward caught Charlie.

"Reorganizing his memories."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella is not his daughter. The one who changed her human switched her with another. Therefore switching the minds of all humans involved. What I did began the process of Charlie's thoughts remembering his real daughter. He will have no recollection of the Bella sleeping upstairs nor will anyone who was altered in this."

"You mean, the whole town will forget her?" Alice asked.

"What about us?" Esme asked. Edward looked at Louis, nervous of his answer. Would he forget his love?

"No. This type of magic was only meant for humans. He did not think that other supernatural creatures would be involved in Bella's life."

"He?"

Louis looked out the window. "Forks is a wonderful place. It's been awhile since I could even look out to see the clouds in daylight. I must be getting some sleep though. No more stories until tomorrow. I'll make myself at home." With that he disappeared.

The Cullens all looked at each other before Edward headed to Bella. "we have to discuss this Edward. Knowing what Bella is will make things difficult."

"Carlisle. You have no right to speak."

"I did admit they looked the same but she did not know me Edward. How was I supposed to know she was the girl from before?"

"And now look where we are. Bella is sick or who knows what's wrong, and Charlie is unconscious on our couch." With that Edward left.

He sat by Bella's bed, holding her hand as the fever was now at 111 degrees. She should be dead but her heart was still beating. Carlisle had ice put around her to try and cool her down and the temperature in the room was 10 degrees Fahrenheit.

Edward was afraid of what would happen to Bella. The sudden news from her real "father" just the night before. Seeing all they have seen. "Amazing." Edward turned as Louis stood in the door. Looking at the clock Edward realized it was eight the next night. He has been staring at Bella the whole day. "There was a time I gave up my search."

"What happened, after she was turned? Why didn't she find you so soon?"

Louis sighed and leaned up against the wall on the other side of her. "Two weeks after Bella was turned she gained the trust of everyone in the theatre. But Bella had other intentions and she let her anger out, taking revenge. She burnt the theatre, taking an aze and cutting off any vampire's head so they would for sure be dead. As the smoke happened I was able to break out of my coffin but by the time I moved to the streets the sun was out and I thought Iof taking shelter first."

"Where did Bella go?"

He held the gold pendant in his hand. "She wandered around helpless. She grew cold, guarded. She fed on rats and dogs. It was one day in 1883 that she found shelter in a vampire of your kind coven called the Volturi."

Edward's eyes went wide. "Bella lived with the Volturi?"

Louis nodded. "It seems her kind was special to the Volturi. They were curious." Louis appeared next to Edward and held out his hand. "Would you like to see?"

Hesitating, Edward reached out and grabbed his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis took Edward to 1883 where Bella was walking around a city. The city was deserted, very few people were walking until Bella turned and a group huddled together. Curious, Bella stalked over and stood in the back when she gulped. She stared at one woman's neck, ready to bite, when someone shouted for them to follow her. Keeping her head down Bella followed the crowd.

They walked into a strange underground tunnel with only lanterns on the wall for lights. Bella was now alert, looking around as the humans were chatting of the beauty of this monument. Bella then realized this group was going to study what was supposed to be a lost city in Volterra. She sniffed the air, sensing something strange when double doors were opened. The room was large with white walls and three chairs in front where three men with red eyes sat. Around them were more people with red eyes and pale faces, looking at them as they were something to eat. Bella's eyes went wide when the people began attacking, drinking the blood o the humans. Scared, Bella ran for the door before she was blocked by two: a little blonde haired girl and brown haired boy. The girl stared at Bella, smiling before frowning. Confused, Bella charged at them and was able to dodge the boy's punch and threw the girl on the other side only to be captured by two men. "Felix, Demitri, who do you have?" One of the men, with long black hair, spoke, standing up and walking closer.

"I do not know Aro. This one does not smell of human though she has a heartbeat." One answered.

Bella looked at the man as he looked at her with a sort of curiosity. "What are you my dear?"

Bella looked at the dead bodies, reminding her of herself. "A vampire." People in the room began whispering. "Are you not vampires as well?"

Aro cocked his head and the two let her go. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Startled Bella tried to move away but he held her close. That's when Bella felt his hand was a bit cold and smooth, but there was a roughness to it."What are you?"

Aro smirked and let go. "I could ask you the same thing. I can't read your thoughts." Bella smirked; after years of practice she understood her shield. Aro looked back at the others. "A strange vampire. On that seems human yet is not at all."

"She is a threat. Dispose of her now," the blonde hair man snarled. Bella took a step back, ready to fight.

"No." Everyone turned as the other man with black hair spoke. He stood up and walked over to Aro, giving him his hand. They stood for a second before Aro turned to her. "Such sadness."

"What do you mean?"

The man walked up to her. Bella noticed his eyes were full of pain, grief. "I see emotional ties between people. Your ties are broken but still strong. Is it safe to assume you lost someone dear to you?"

She was cautious, trying not to let her emotions get to her. "And what of it?"

The man smiled a soft, sad smile. "It had to be someone close. The pain you feel is unbearable. You go through the day like a lifeless soul. Your heart is broken and can never be fixed." Bella breathing became rigid as she struggled to keep it together in these strange beings. She looked at Aro. "You read thoughts? Would you like to know mine?" She held out her hand.

Amazed, Aro took her hand and Bella carefully pushed the barrier out, letting him in. She showed him her life up to the death of her parents and her existence. Then she closed the barrier. Aro stared at her, not knowing what to say. "A cousin. She is our cousin. The words spoken are partly true for her. Someone who burns in the sun but needs blood to survive. An immortal child for a mother who was then burned alive right in front of you." Bella could hear the people around her talking among themselves.

"To see the death of another is a tragedy," the man whispered before giving his hand to Aro. "Hmm, a very worthy person indeed Marcus."

"What is going on?" The blonde hair man asked, appearing next to the two. "Are you thinking what I think you are thinking because if you are you are mad Aro."

"Calm Caius. Think of the possibilities with this girl. How much we can study from her and her abilities."

"What do you talk about?" Bella asked.

The three looked at her as Aro stepped out. "You have nowhere to go and is unhappy with your life. Why not join us?"

"No, never." Bella scoffed, ready to make a dash for it when Marcus came in front of her and then hugged her. Bella froze, "your mother wished for the best. Your father wanted something better for you. You have kept your emotions inside for so long. I know because I can feel it."

"How do you know this?"

"I have the gift to see emotional ties and yours are one of the strongest I have ever seen."

Bella looked surprised, "What are you?"

Marcus smirked. "What are you? Are we not the same? But to you, we are family. Stay with us."

"Marcus." Caius started but was stopped by Aro. "You agree then to take her as your responsibility Marcus?"

"Yes brother, I do." Marcus pulled Bella away, who was staring into his eyes as hers began to tear up. "You now will not ever be alone." And then she leaned in to him, and cried.


	10. Author note

Hey everyone I'm supper sorry it has been forever since I last updated things been crazy at my house. Anyway I was thinking and I do not know if I want to continue this series. I feel I have no where to go with it and I am very sorry to those who like this story.

If i get your opinion I may continue but right now I am going to focus on my Naruto story.

Love,

XXburstingimaginationXX


	11. Chapter 11

Edward looked at Louis as he let go of his hand. "But I never saw her in any of their minds. Surely if Bella even so reminded them of her, they would have had her in their heads."

Louis smirked. "Vampires, though impressive, can easily be altered. Alter one's life, you alter all of who was in contact. When you were with the Volturi you didn't listen to all their thoughts and when you did, some blanked out for a few seconds, maybe a minute, am I correct?" Edward nodded, remembering seeing dark in some but not thinking much of it. "It is because Bella was erased from time. If the Volturi ever so much thinks of her you would not be able to see because she was made not to exist."

"What? But…I understand nothing."

Louis pulled from his jacket pocket a small, torn up, leather book and handed it to him. Edward opened it to see small, neat writing. "This was Bella's. I'll leave it to you to read." With that he walked out.

Edward stared at the door before sitting down and opened the book. The first page dated October 9, 1883.

_Just a week ago I accepted the offer to stay with the Volturi clan. These vampires that occupy are not like me. They can go out in the sun, glistening in it. They do not sleep in coffins; in fact, they do not even sleep at all. They have no heartbeat and are cold and skin made of marble. They truly did get some reprieve from this curse. The clan is run by the three heads: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Caius hates me. He won't look at me; he won't acknowledge me; he even yelled for me to leave. Aro looks at me like I am a pet. An interesting pet he could manipulate and use me for information. The only one I feel any feelings towards is Marcus, the one who saw my sadness. He has come to my room time to time to check on me. Why he was desperate to have me stay here is still a mystery._

_I don't know if it was the right choice to stay with this clan. Whatever lies ahead I must prepare for the worse._

November 3, 1883

_I witnessed them feed for a second time. I simply was going to ask Marcus a question when I heard the screams and smelt the blood. What got to me were the three dead children on the ground. My shouts echoed through their walls like a drum as I cried for the children. Marcus tried to comfort me but the damage was done. Then the blood became too much and I had to flee, flee to blood._

November 12, 1883

_I can't remember how long it has been since I left the Volturi but I was at my limit. Rats were becoming scarce and some part of me refused to leave Volterra so I was stuck. And alas. The night came._

_A wandering drunk._

_My throat burnt to a crisp._

_My mind blank. The drunk soon dead on the ground. His blood on me. _

_That is how two Volturi members, the boy and girl: Jane and Alec, found me. I was taken back to face charges. I was not scolded. Not sentenced to death. Instead I was hugged by Marcus and promised by Aro they would not harm children._

_Could I have doubted the Volturi?_

January 29, 1884.

_Jane was testing her power on me once again. I find it annoying. She finds it fun._

February 8, 1884

_Jane told me her story of her and Alec and I feel a bond forming between us. She was not the evil girl I thought from before._

May 10, 1884

_I watched as they sentenced a vampire to death for revealing their secret in public. It was then I learned more of whom the Volturi was in the vampire society and how they hold the power. _

May 15, 1884

_Caius actually smiled to me. I am becoming a part of the Volturi now. I was even allowed to stand next to Jane during meetings._

October 17, 1884

_As I feel I am getting closer to them I also feel held back. How am I to love again? I'm down as I began to dream of the terrible event. My mother's screams still echo through my head. Aro offered for another guard, whose name I do not remember, to alter my emotions so I will always feel happy but I refused. No happiness is better than false happiness. _

_Could I truly be happy again?_

January 1, 1885

_Another year is passing that I have lived with the Volturi. Things are brightening up around here. Jane is no longer menacing and instead acts like a little girl looking for someone to play with. She is like the sister I never had. Caius is beginning to open up to me. We had a conversation just two days ago about his past and his beliefs. He wasn't evil, just cautious. Aro was still the same. Marcus, my adoptive father, has still been as kind and loving as ever. I finally heard the history of Marcus and felt utterly sympathy for him. To lose your love is a tragic and most unbearable pain. It helped me see why he felt for me; he did not want me to be just like him. _

_I've begun to interact with other members and who knows…maybe this is the family I've been waiting for._

March 15, 1892.

_It has been awhile since I last wrote but I never felt the need to write. _

_9 years…9 wonderful years I have been with the Volturi. They brought back the life in me that had disappeared so long ago. Marcus has cared for me every day, always looking out for me. I made friends with all the guard and their once strict demeanor has crumbled down to show who they really were: lovable, caring. _

_Their feeding habits still tend to bother me though they promised never to feed on children. What scares me most is when I must feed. After taking that life the guilt still laid there. But it is getting better and I have gotten to the point where I feed outside the Volturi walls in a way where my victims can stay alive. _

_The guards are my family. Jane is my sister as Alec is my brother. Both evil in their own ways, both malicious, yet both kind and scared children who need some comfort. They both have powers as Jane can stun a person and Alec takes away their senses. Of course their powers don't work on me. My other brothers, Felix and Demitri, are dears. They always make sure to include me in things and not put me down for being another type of vampire. The five of us were the good friends. _

_I look back on my life and it saddens me to think it's been only 13 years since my mother and father has died. I finally told Aro everything else I did not show him. Of course they all had pity for me but did their best to keep it in and make me feel even more at home. Aro has been impressed with my shield and helped me extend it even more. Now I can cover anyone within an 11 meter range from me. _

_And as of six years ago I am officially a part of the guard. My presence frightened many vampires that came for judgment and punishment. My kind is not seen very often and to find me with the "rulers" of the other vampire world was a bit confusing. The black robes made me uncomfortable but I soon got used to it. _

_I write now because Aro is wondering if they should add more, useful of my kind to join the Volturi. But with a species that hides out in dark places, they were hard to find. _

March 16, 1892

_The coven stumbled upon a new vampire. He's strange though. His eyes were a solid gold rather than red. He told us his name was Carlisle Cullen. He told us he only drank animal blood and has never drunk human. Could a vampire really do that? Survive as he did? He was also smart, saying he was studying medicine while here. He was a doctor. How could a vampire, one who long for blood, stand being in a building with blood everywhere. This man surely impressed me as well as Aro who allowed him to stay and learn from us. _

_He never knew of my kind, he told when he first saw me. I was the very image of the legends the humans have created. He found me fascinating. There was something about him that made me trust him. Something about him it seemed would change my life._

"Carlisle helped her see things the Volturi could never do." Louis spoke suddenly, entering the room with the others. "A man who drinks only animal blood."

"She was an interesting person. Full of life, full of spirit." Carlisle spoke.

"I never heard you mention her at all," Esme commented.

Louis answered, "Just another part of the change. Continuing Carlisle, would you like to explain your time with her or should I show them?"

"I'll speak." Carlisle sighed. "Bella was the first I ever met of her kind. She was different, so much emotion went through her but she was very intelligent and insightful. You might say she was the first of my "family."'


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm Super sorry this is so late posting. If anyone wants to kill me then just message and I'll willingly die but if ya kill me then the stories stop forever ;) Anywhoo hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_"Bella, please meet Carlisle." Aro introduced the strange gold-eyed vampire to his niece. Bella looked at him with confusion before holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Carlisle."_

_He smiled and shook back. "Likewise. I have never met anyone such as yourself."_

_"Nor have I."_

_"Bella comes from a cousin race of ours. Now shall I introduce you to the others? Come along Bella." Bella followed the two through the Volturi castle._

_"So, you don't feed from humans?" Bella asked Carlisle as they were alone in the garden._

_"No, I do not like killing even if it is what I am." _

_Bella thought about it. "Wow. Animal blood fills me but if I drink too much I grow weak."_

_"It's something else. I never fed on human blood."_

_"And you're here studying to be a doctor?"_

_"That's right."_

_"How could you stand being near blood like that?"_

_"It's difficult at times but I love to save rather than kill."_

_Bella smiled, "I like you Carlisle. You remind me of my father."_

"I met Bella when I went to stay with the Volturi. She was fascinated by my work as well as my diet. Throughout the years we became close and confided in me everything from her life and spoke of her father. I took her under my wing then, teaching her all I knew. I thought of her as my daughter and me as her second father." Part of that seemed to be to reassure Louis. "It was three years later when she showed me a picture of her father she kept in a locket and then I realized I had seen him before, about a year before I went to Italy, in Boston. She grew frantic, asking about everything I remembered about him until she was sure it was her father. That same day she told The Volturi she was going to go search for her father.

They did not want her to leave, part afraid of what could happen to her, and part afraid she would not come back. They tried to reason with her but it led to a huge argument. She grew so angry that she somehow got in their minds and tampered with them, almost making them forget her. It did not last long though it bought her time to get away. Before she left she made me promise never to tell and then left, promising to see me again." Carlisle pauses to grab Esme's hand. "I never saw her until she was brought to me after the van incident. I thought it was her but when she showed no recognition of me, I let it go."

"Why did you not say anything about her before?" Esme asked.

"Every time I felt I was something in my brain stopped me."

"Powerful isn't she? To make a person forget about her the minute they think of her." Louis chimed. "Her mental abilities developed over time to the point where she could levitate things as well as put thoughts into people's heads." Could my Bella do all that?"

Alice gasped, "She's waking up." We all turned as Bella began to stir and soon her eyes opened. She looked confused and stared at me. "Edward?"

I smiled, relieved she was up. "Yes Bella?"

"I'm hungry." She has been in a coma for three days and this is the first thing she says. So Bella. I chuckled. "I'll get you something to eat then."

She then looked around at my family. "What's going on?" She laid eyes on Louis. "Who is this?"

"You did a good job hiding yourself Bella?" I glared at him. She just woke up, was he going to spring all this on her now. Bella sat up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean altering your brain to give you a human life you never had." Shut up Louis.

Bella looked at me for answers, "in a minute love. First we have to nurse you back to health. You have been out for three days." Her eyes grew wide as I finished. I helped her off the bed and holding onto my arm I helped her downstairs to the kitchen to make her something to eat when I heard her gasp. Looking to where she was I mentally cursed as Charlie was still unconscious on our couch. "What happened to Charlie?" Ignored her question, heading straight to the kitchen and sat her down.

She was wide awake now, "Edward, what happened to Charlie and who was that man upstairs?"

I sighed as the rest of my family, and Louis, joined us. "He's asleep."

"More like unconscious which is natural. His brain has a lot of work to do piecing back his original life." Louis jumped in.

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Bella pushed.

"Quite simple, you see Bel…" "Enough," I cut him off. "She just woke up."

"We should let her rest before throwing all this on her," Esme added.

Louis then glared, "I'm sorry but I've waited over a century to have my daughter back with me. I'm not losing her now and she will know the truth."

"Woah woah wait, who's your daughter?" Bella asked.

"You are my dear." Bella looked at him as if he had two heads. "No, I don't even know you. My parents are Charlie and Renee. I have my birth certificate and pictures from when I was a baby. You can't be my father. I don't even know you name!"

That didn't phase Louis as he began thinking. "My name is Louis and your mother was named Claudia, of course we are your adoptive parents. You're human mother died and you can't remember her name. You name is Bella yes, but not Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan died at the age of 15 after being hit by a drunk driver. I don't know how but you managed to take all of Isabella's memories and place them in you as well as alter Charlie and Renee and everyone who has ever came in contact with the real Isabella Swan, to believe you are Isabella Swan, a normal, clumsy human."

It was silent. Bella was taking in all of this as well as my family. Could that have really happened? The girl everyone thought they knew had actually died long before. It was then Bella shook her head. "No, I don't believe you."

Louis stood across from her. "Yes you do, I see it in your eyes that you do. Remember me, remember your mother Claudia, remember your friend Carlisle, remember your life from before Bella." And then he set her locket on the table. "This is yours."

Hesitantly Bella reached out and grabbed the locket. And when she opened it, it seemed like time stopped as Bella's eyes grew wide and she began to shake. She grabbed her head and fell out of the chair. I was by her in seconds, holding her to me as she began to scream. "What did you do?" I yelled at Louis. Esme and Alice were by my side as Emmett and Jasper stood by Louis, ready for the word to kill him.

"Her memories are returning. Everything is being set as they should."

I looked at my Bella as she withered in pain. It almost reminded me of one turning into a newborn. Was this happening? Was she going to become a vampire like Louis?

It seemed like hours she finally stopped, eyes closed, and her body dropped. "Bella?" She moaned slightly, "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Edward." I sighed with relief until I saw from her mouth were two sharp fangs.

"Bella," Louis spoke, "who did this to you? Who helped you alter people's minds?"

Belle opened her eyes. They were brown but now seemed to have lightened, almost glowed, and whispered so softly that even I could barely hear, "Armand."


	13. Chapter 13

Second day at College!

And another update but this time in Bella's POV!

Enjoy!

Don't own crap!

* * *

BELLA'S POV

_What's going on? I'm awake, or, I think I am. Why can't I move? I feel so lightweight. Edward? Edward?_

My eyes were open, at least I think they were as I blinked but everything was dark. I tried to shout out Edward's name but no sound came from my mouth. _Where was I?_

The darkness was getting to me. I was uneasy and began to feel crowded. It pained me. I dropped to my knees as I heard nasty laughter in my ears. It grew so loud I had to cover my ears as the tears came down my face. _Edward. Edward._"Edward." I sobbed, finding my voice. "Edward. Charlie. Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Emmett. Jake." I cried for anyone, anyone I wished to see. Just so I wasn't alone.

"No one will come." I looked up, after laying my head in between my head to face a small child with big curly hair and pale skin. She wore a light pink long dress. "Are you scared?" Her eyes held such age and yet still looked so innocent. "Are you scared?" She asked again.

I nodded, feeling obliged to do so. "Do not be."

"Who are you?" I asked.

Her lips turned into a small from before going back to her emotionless expression. "A friend." She seemed so familiar to me yet I could not pinpoint ever seeing this girl.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"We're in your mind Bella. It is dark because it does not know what to believe."

My mind? "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "There's a lot you do not know and it is my entire fault." Her fault? What was she talking about? "You will not understand and it is indeed confusing, but this just shows how strong you really are." She stood up and walked over to sit next to me, taking my hand. It was then I noticed her two fangs. "You see Bella. I am a vampire, but not like the kind your lover and his family are. We need blood but also burn in the sun. We find coffins more enjoyable than beds but we can sleep in both."

"Vampires unlike Edward?" She nodded. "But, why are you here and why am I like this?"

"Because you used to be one of us." What? "And the fact we are hear shows how strong you are."

"No, how can that be? No. I'm human." The little girl looked down. "Why did you do it? Why did you switch lives?" It seemed she was talking more to herself than me.

"How do I get out?"

She looked back up. "You always could. Your fear of the darkness is what keeps you here. I came to help you."

I studied her. Even though she looked no more than twelve she seemed to act as if she was in her forties. Even her childish looks seemed more mature. I did not know who she is but I felt this strange warmth as I stared at her. It definitely not a mother-daughter for me, but what else could it be? "What is your name?"

She smiled though it was smile and held such sadness. "My name is Claudia. Please, remember." And then she faded away.

Remember? Remember what?

_"Powerful isn't she? To make a person forget about her the minute they think of her." _I heard a foreign voice somewhere. It brought me back to that girl's words and I began picturing Edward. Edward, oh Edward. _ "Her mental abilities developed over time to the point where she could levitate things as well as put thoughts into people's heads." _

I need Edward. I closed my eyes.

Someone gasped. "She's waking up." I carefully began moving my fingers, just to make sure I was not dead. They were on something soft. And then I opened my eyes to stare at Edward's perfect face. "Edward?"

He smiled. "Yes Bella?"

"I'm hungry." Hey, my stomach felt empty.

"I'll get you something to eat then." He chuckled. When I looked around I noticed the rest of them standing around as well as a strange man with brown hair and bright green eyes. "What's going on? Who is this?"

"You did a good job hiding yourself Bella?" He spoke ith such manner, such emotion that it left me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean altering your brain to give you a human life you never had." What? What does that mean?

I looked at Edward, "in a minute love. First we have to nurse you back to health. You have been out for three days." Three days! I've been in the darkness for three days! I felt my eyes widen but he continued helping me downstairs. As we got there I glanced at the living room and glanced as my father laid on the couch as if he was sleeping but something told me he wasn't. "What happened to Charlie?" Edward ignored my question and went into the kitchen, dropping me in a chair.

I wasn't letting this go, "Edward, what happened to Charlie and who was that man upstairs?"

He sighed with uncertainty as the rest of his family and that man joined us. "He's asleep."

"More like unconscious which is natural. His brain has a lot of work to do piecing back his original life." The man added. I didn't like him. He was suspicious.

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" I pushed.

"Quite simple, you see Bel…" "Enough," Edward shouted, staringat the man with anger. What happened while I was asleep?. "She just woke up."

"We should let her rest before throwing all this on her," Esme added.

The man glared, "I'm sorry but I've waited over a century to have my daughter back with me. I'm not losing her now and she will know the truth."

Daughter? Was he calling me his daughter? "Woah woah wait, who's your daughter?"

"You are my dear." So he was talking about me. "No, I don't even know you. My parents are Charlie and Renee. I have my birth certificate and pictures from when I was a baby. You can't be my father. I don't even know you name!"

The man began thinking and I grew more afraid, thinking of Claudia's words. "My name is Louis and your mother was named Claudia." Claudia? The small child? "Of course we are your adoptive parents. You're human mother died and you can't remember her name. You name is Bella yes, but not Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan died at the age of 15 after being hit by a drunk driver. I don't know how but you managed to take all of Isabella's memories and place them in you as well as alter Charlie and Renee and everyone who has ever came in contact with the real Isabella Swan, to believe you are Isabella Swan, a normal, clumsy human."

I wasn't Isabella Swan. She's dead. I am one of them and he was my father. I changed the minds of everyone to think I was that Bella. It couldn't be, could it? "No, I don't believe you."

"Yes you do, I see it in your eyes that you do. Remember me, remember your mother Claudia, remember your friend Carlisle, remember your life from before Bella." And then he set a rusty locket on the table. "This is yours."

I cautiously reached out to grab it, eyeing Edward the whole time. When it was close I opened it and gasped. In one picture was him and another was the small girl I met in my head. She was my mother?

"Give me back my life," Someone shouted in my head that had me scream in pain. My body began to jerk as if someone as thrashing it. "You took me away, locked me up so you could take my place. You're a monster." The voice screamed and I was thrown out the chair.

"What did you do?" Edward yelled as I felt him hold me. I couldn't hear what Louis replied as my vision became blurred so the only thing I saw was a younger version of me in a yellow shirt, brown shorts, and one pissed off face. _Who are you? _I lost my voice again.

"The real Bella Swan. All these years I've watched you act like me and it's sick. I'm supposed to be alive or moved on but no I had to stay here because you just had to be human again."

_Had to be human again? _"Yes dimwit. When I died you were there and since I looked so much like you you decided to be me. You and that evil man have been messing with my mother and father and everyone I know and now it stops because you no longer have control of me and no more control of them. I will leave this world as I am meant to and you will no longer exist." She shrieked before disappearing.

A man helped me? Images began flooding my brain; some with Louis and Claudia, and another man with long black hair. I did know him.

With that girl gone I calmed. "Bella?" I heard Edward's voice, "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Edward." I then felt my tongue being poked by something.

"Bella," Louis spoke, "who did this to you? Who helped you alter people's minds?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Louis, feeling everything right fall into place as I whispered a name that stung my mouth: "Armand."


	14. Chapter 14

I DISLIKE ALL THE FLIPPPIN COLLEGE HOMEWORK VERY VERY MUCH!

Srry, random outburst :)

* * *

"Armand helped you?" Bella nodded, now sitting back in her chair while we sat around. Since she collapsed her scent changed to match Louis's and her eyes were bright brown and had two fangs in her mouth. Now she was not frightened but determined and so sure of everything. "How did you do it?" Louis asked, sitting opposite from her while I sat on her left side.

"When I went to America to search for you he found me in Boston. After a long argument he did admit that they did not kill you but he thought you died in the fire. I was at my low and so took up his offer to travel with me to search for you. We've searched for so many years but as new places were being made it was growing hard until…I gave up." Her eyes looked so sad. "I started wishing that I was human so I did not have to feel this. I began to resent Armand for allowing all this to happen and he agreed. When I told him I was going to go back to Carlisle he thought I was romantically involved and so threatened I could never leave. He beat me." My hands tightened into fists when she said that; so did Louis's. "I tried so many times to get away but each time failed.

It was three years ago. It was another attempt to escape that I went to Phoenix. It was nighttime as I was walking down a deserted road I saw the accident. The man was stumbling out of his car, obviously drunk, and I saw a girl lying in the streets with blood around her. I felt so bad that I killed the man for her. When I went to her I noticed she looked just like me. I asked her name and she called herself Bella. By then Armand found me, soothing the girl until she died, when he made a deal with me." She took a deep breath. "He was going to mix his powers with me so I could take her memories. He said this would make me human and I would have no knowledge of the years. All I would remember would be her memories."

She began sobbing, hanging her head. Alice rubbed her back as I held one of her hands. "I know it was wrong but how else would I get away from him. All I wanted was my father and my best friend. So I said yes and so he touched my head as I touched hers. I ignored her begging, her plea for me not to do that, but I was desperate. I took her all her memories and when I was done she was dead, her eyes were still opened. When I let go Armand still was touching mine when I became sleepy and fell next to the dead girl. He then whispered that this would last until I was done with humanity, then I would turn back and he would know and come back for me."

It was silent except for Bella's crying. My family was trying to register the fact Bella stole a human's life. "It makes sense why this would happen now." Carlisle started, ending the silence. "To be with Edward you were willing to throw away the humanity you had. With the date coming up it's no wonder you changed back."

Bella looked up into my eyes, "do you hate me?"

I was taken back by her question when I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her lightly. "I could never. No matter what had happened or is going to happen I will always love you." She cried again and I pulled her into me.

"I think this is kinda cool." Emmett chimed in, earning a glare from Rosalie. "But I am wondering, where's the real Isabella Swan's body?"

"Armand must have had it disposed." Louis spoke. His eyes were filled with pain as he looked at Bella with sorrow.

"Charlie's waking up," Alice announced and Carlisle and Esme stood up as Charlie came walking in. His appearance changed though. Even if he was unconscious, he looked tired. His hair now had some gray in it and bags were under his eyes. "Hm, where am I?"

"Hello Charlie, I'm Carlisle, do you remember me?" With my Bella out of his mind? What was happening to him?

He blinked a few before nodding his head, "yes of course, our best doctor, but how did I end up on your couch. Was I not at the hospital?"

"You were but you were acting strange and I was leaving so I figured you needed to get away from there." Charlie nodded, his head too jumbled up that he would believe anything. But why would he be at the hospital?

"Is she alright?" I noticed him looking at Bella. Bella raised he head to stare at him with wide eyes. His eyes went wide too and he was imagining Isabella Swan in his head. He eyes became red, "sorry, you remind me of my daughter. Poor girl, some drunk killed her."

"I'm terribly sorry," Esme said, patting his shoulder.

He smiled, "you say that each time I mention her. It was a shame, I just wish we found her body to give her peace." So Armand did do something. "Well, thanks again Doc' I'll see myself out." With that he left.

"In their minds Isabella is dead and this is what would of happened because of that. This is what should have happened" Louis answered everyone's unspoken question.

"So he does not remember me?" Bella put her fist over her heart. "I don't know whether to be relieved or sad." She looked up at Louis and smiled slightly. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

A tear slid down Louis's cheek as he got up and appeared by us, holding out his hands. Bella took them and he pulled her into a hug. "My daughter, I too never stopped looking, especially not after I found you locket in New Hampshire. I just wish I got to you in time before all this." He pulled away and looked at all of us, stopping at me. "But there is a plus to this. You would not be here with a loving family and a loving mate if this did not happen. Thank you for keeping her safe, thank you for being a perfect family."

My family all smiled, even Rosalie. "She's like a daughter to us." Carlisle spoke.

Bella pulled away to hug Carlisle, "I recall you still promised to teach me medicine." Carlisle and the rest of us chuckled. "I always keep my promises. As long as you don't mess with my head anymore. The Volturi did not appreciate that."

She pulled back, "we should go visit them. I miss Marcus and Jane." We had to laugh at that. Now you could easily forget that Jane had a sift side to Bella in the past.

"We may have to," we all looked at Louis. "Now that you are back Armand will be after you. Our best place would be with them."

"He does have a point," Esme added, staring at our uneasy faces.

"Why are you afraid?" Bella asked. "I know we had our run-ins but I'm back."

I smiled, standing up and pulling her close. "You never left.


	15. Chapter 15

**SO sorry it took me awhile but college man. Also I have been writing other stories that I have been putting on Wattpad. If anyone is also on that site you should check me out at user/Poison_Darkness**

* * *

"Carlisle. What a pleasant surprise." Aro said as we walked in. I stood by Edward as I gazed upon the Volturi. It's been so long. "Why do you come?"

"And is that Bella behind you? I still hear her heartbeat." Caius spoke up. "Do you now decide to allow her to die?" Edward growled. Caius then pointed at Louis with disgust. "Why have you brought him in here? How dare you."

I was getting angry myself and stepped out in front. "I allowed him to come." They all gasped at my appearance. "So, instead of one of us you turn her into one of them. Are you that pathetic?"

Ignoring him I turned to Marcus. He was still as emotionless as ever. "Don't you recognize me?" I took a step forward.

"Bella don't." Edward called from behind as some guards got defensive. But all I could stare at was Marcus. "You do remember me. I know it."

Marcus was looking at me with confused eyes. "It's me. Bella. You have to remember." Something seemed to snap in him because he stood up with a wide mouth. "Bella?" I smiled, nodding my head.

Aro was looking between us that so I held out my hand. "Aro." Curious, he stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I sighed, pushing my barrier out and letting him in my mind once again. I showed him everything from our first meeting to now. I felt his hand shake from all the memories but I refused to let go. He needed to know the truth. I knew that the minute Aro remembered everyone else would. When I was finished I let go, taking a deep breath as everyone began whispering. Jane looked at me with sad eyes but she was smiling. Marcus ran up and hugged me. "It is you."

I smiled, "yes, it's me." When he let go I saw Caius bowing his head, the only way to show his affection, and Felix, Demitri, and Alex ran up and patted my back, chorusing "glad to have you back" and "I can't believe we ever forgot you." Last was Jane. She walked to me slowly, looking me in the eyes before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You promised me you would be back." She whispered.

I hugged her back, "I kept it didn't I. It took some time but I did come back." I then looked at Aro, who still had a surprised face. "Well, I can see you do have a lot of power."

I smirked as Jane's arms were replaced with Edward's. "I wish not to break up this..reunion, but we are in trouble." Aro nodded.

"What is it? What is going on?" Caius asked.

Aro decided to tell. "It seems that Bella made a deal with another of her kind to change her human. Now that she is back to her original form, he's going to come looking for her."

"And if he does that then Bella could die." Louis added. "I will not lose my daughter again."

Aro nodded in acknowledgement. "In that case, stay. Bella was always a big part of my family and I wish nothing to come from her."

Bella saw the look in his eyes and spoke up, "but that does not mean I'm coming back for good Aro. My place is with Edward and _my _family."

The three head Volturi looked at one another before Aro chuckled. "I see. I guess there is no way to convince you. Very well, just as long as you visit from time to time." I nodded my head. The time turned festive as I hung out with everyone. The Cullens were still a bit hesitant, especially Louis, but slowly relaxed. The Volturi were good, they just had ways that were not exactly good.

As I was talking to Jane Alice gasped. "What is it?" Jasper asked as he held Alice. She was looking at him but at the same time it seemed she did not notice him. "I see Bella." Me? "With a man in black. They are fighting, outside, and the sun came up." She began sobbing as I noticed Edward's face grew grim. "What else?"

Alice came back and looked at us, stopping at me. "I saw you burn."


End file.
